Battlefield: Taiwan
Battlefield: Taiwan is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the ninth entry into the series. The game is set in the Cold War, specifically being set in the Taiwan War and the Sino-Indian War. Maps US Marines vs People's Liberation Army Taiwan and Hainan * Taiwan * Hainan * Taipei * Hsinchiu * Lienchiang * Kinmien * Hielin India * Viranasi * Jaipur * Chinnai * Mimbai * Pinaji * Himichrith * Kanpur * Himritsir * Kirachi China * Changsha * Guilin * Heijilian * Jinhu * Hebei * Kinming * Hinjing * Shanghai * Hiubei * Sichuin * Beijing * Tianjin National Revolutionary Army vs People's Liberation Army Japan * Kochi * Hiroshima * Kawasaki * Miyasaki * Himeji * Kurashiki Philippines * Luzon * Corregidor * Manila * Visayas * Mindanas * Cebu City Indonesia * Balikpapan * Kalimantan * Sumatra * Jambi Riu * Malikiu * Silawesi Factions Capitalist Bloc * United States Marine Corps * Chinese Nationalist Revolutionary Army Communist Bloc * Chinese People's Liberation Army Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Objective Mode Weapon Attachments * Sights - ** ACOG Scope * Barrel - ** Grenade Launcher ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod - ** Extended Magazines Classes and Weapons Assault * America - ' ** '''Primary: '''M16A1 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Taiwan - ' ** 'Primary: '''BAR, FG 42 ** '''Secondary: '''Walther P38, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''AKM ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Medic'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''American 180, CAR 15 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, Medikit, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Taiwan - ' ** 'Primary: '''Thompson, PPSH-41 ** '''Secondary: '''Walther P38, Medikit, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''PPS 42, IMI Galil ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Medikit, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Support'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''M60 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, M72 LAW, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Taiwan - ' ** 'Primary: '''MG 42 ** '''Secondary: '''Walther P38, M9 Bazooka, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''RPK ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, RPG-7, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Engineer'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''M14 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, Wrench, Explosives, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Taiwan - ' ** 'Primary: '''M2 Carbine ** '''Secondary: '''Walther P38, Wrench, Explosives, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''Simonov SKS ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Wrench, Explosives, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Scout'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''M40 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, Claymore, Binoculars, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''Taiwan - ' ** 'Primary: '''Lee Enfield ** '''Secondary: '''Walther P38, Claymore, Binoculars, M67 Grenade * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''Dragunov SVD ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Claymore, Binoculars, M67 Grenade, Knife '''Vehicles American * Tanks - ** M60 Patton ** Sheridan * Ground Vehicles - ** M151 ** M112 ** M35 ** M110 ** M55 * Water Craft - ** PBR * Air Craft - ** UH-1 Huey ** F4 Phantom Chinese * Tanks - ** T-62 ** PT-76 * Ground Vehicles - ** UAZ 3151 ** BTR 60 ** Zil 131 ** BM-21 ** ZSU * Water Craft - ** Patrol Boat * Air Craft - ** Mi 24 ** MIG-21 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games